Rockabye Malfoy
by Stryker Young
Summary: Things have been more than peaceful at Hogwarts now that Voldemort is dead. The last thing that should shake things up is a deaged student. But what happens when that student is Malfoy and Harry has to take care of him? Could this be a complete disaster or something to finally mend a bridge?
1. Chapter 1

Rockabye Malfoy

Harry breathed in the morning air and let it out in a content sigh. Sunday dawns were always his favorite, peaceful and beautiful. He'd been able to enjoy them a lot more recently, what with Voldemort gone for good now.

"Still a morning person I see."

Harry grinned as someone ruffled his hair, wrapping a long arm around his neck.

"Surprised you're up this early, Sirius," he said, beaming up at his godfather. "Especially since you don't have to be."

"It can happen once in a while," Sirius laughed, scratching his chin as he stretched his arms over his burly midnight hair. "I'll probably be back in bed in a half hour anyway."

Harry wouldn't put it past him. They sat silently, staring at the ever changing sky as the sun rose from slumber. Sirius wrapped an arm around his godson again and they both thought of that moment when they almost lost each other. If Bellatrix hadn't slipped at the last minute, hadn't fallen into the portal herself, had managed to hit Sirius with her hex, they wouldn't be there together, enjoying the peace. It was funny how fate worked that way.

"Gotten all your homework done then?" Sirius asked softly.

"All except Potions," Harry said. "But it isn't due till Wednesday."

"Isn't it an essay?"

"...Possibly."

"Then shouldn't you it get done soon, so you can get it out of the way?"

"Yes," Harry grumbled grudgingly, never turning from the brightening sky.

Sirius snickered.

"You'd think you would be a little happier when speaking about Potions," he said. "Especially since it's Remus and Tonks teaching this year."

"Yes, well, I would be, if I still wasn't so bad at it," Harry sighed. "I almost blew up the classroom Friday. If it weren't for..."

He stopped himself and Sirius nodded.

"How is the boy? Has he spoken to you yet?"

"I haven't tried to make him," Harry said with a cringe. "I mean, he probably wouldn't want to. His father is in Azkaban, and it looks like his mother could go there too. I'm probably the last person he wants to talk to."

SIrius nodded silently. His nose was scrunched as he thought.

"I would think that you, of everyone, would have been against him coming back," he said. "And yet, you were the only one who seemed to be begging for it."

He laughed a little.

"You and those two brilliant ruffians."

Harry smiled a little as he pictured Ron and Hermione, hushedly asking him if he was sure, then barking at the others to do as he said, because he must have a reason for wanting Draco back in school.

"I just...know that he doesn't have anywhere else to go," Harry told his godfather. "And it wasn't really his fault he had to join Voldemort's side. He was only seventeen, and under his parents' guidance. If it's anyone's fault it's theirs."

"He could have refused, Harry."

"I know. But did you hear how his mother said his name? When I was pretending to be dead, and Voldemort was asking who would join him? I would have gone too, if Mom had called to me like that."

Harry shrugged as the wind blew through his tangled mane of shadows.

"He was doing what his parents had always told him was right. I feel more sorry for him than anything."

"Well don't feel too sorry for the bleeding idiot, or it'll go right to his head!"

Harry smirked and turned to see Ron and Hermione come out onto the steps.

"You and Hermione, I don't understand you," Ron said with a yawn. "The sun moves in the sky every day. I don't see the reason to watch it start."

"Honestly, Ron, you'd think we woke you up at four instead of six," Hermione laughed, squeezing his hand as they sat down. "Besides, sunrises and sunsets are some of the most beautiful things we can see every day."

Ron smirked as he slapped Harry on the back and turned to her.

"You're one of the most beautiful things I can see every day," he told her. "And I don't have to get up at six in the morning to see you."

Hermione blushed as he turned back to Harry.

"Why were you so sure that the Slytherins and Malfoy should come back?" he asked. "I mean, Pansy literally asked why we weren't handing you over, and Blaise has been helping Malfoy since a year and a half ago, and then Malfoy - "

"He straight up joined Voldemort's army, Harry," Hermione finished for him. "You can't tell me that that's something easily forgiven."

Sirius was looking between them with a glint in his eye. He had thought that his godson would get away with just telling his friends that he thought Malfoy should stay, but apparently he was mistaken.

"You're linking him up with his family," Harry reasoned. "His father was the one loyal to Voldemort, his father taught him all the wrong things about Muggleborns and his father is being punished for it. Malfoy was released because he was still a kid and was pressured to take the Dark Mark and join Voldemort, by everyone he knew."

"Yeah, but, he could have said no at any point," Ron argued.

"No, not in his mind," Sirius said. He was starting to see Harry's point. "To refuse the Dark Lord's wishes would have disgraced his family name, would have branded him a failure. And the Dark Lord didn't like failures. He would have put pressure on the boy himself, tortured him, or his mother, his father, maybe even Bellatrix. Crazy as she was, she was his aunt. One way or another, I don't see how Draco could refuse."

Hermione and Ron thought about that, then looked at each other and nodded. It made sense when explained.

"Leave it to the great Harry Potter," Ron teased, throwing an arm around his friend. "Always thinkin' between the lines."

"I'm not 'the great' anymore," Harry corrected goodnaturedly. "I'm just Harry."

"That's a relief," Hermione grinned. "The first name was much too long for you."

They laughed at her joke, then fell silent. Hermione rested her head against Ron's shoulder and stroked the top of his hand with her thumb as he placed his chin on top of her curls. Harry smiled at them and again wished that him and Ginny had worked out; it hadn't been a huge falling out, or even an angry one. They just, didn't fit right, so decided to remain friends. Sirius nudged him with his shoulder and gave him an understanding smile. It was always nice to have someone who could understand him even when he was quiet.

"Professor Tonks, I would like an explanation for why you are acting so strange - "

"I would but we're a little stressed right now, he won't stop crying!"

Everyone turned and watched Nymphadora Tonks and Severus Snape racing past them, obviously in distress. They looked at each other, then quickly followed after.

"Everything alright, Tonks?" Sirius asked as the four of them caught up.

"Oh, Sirius, I'm not sure," Tonks said, her brow knit together as they stormed down the hall. "There was an accident with one of the students. He was creating a potion, trying to get it right, and was asking Remus and I for help - "

"An obvious mistake, if I may say so," Snape said dryly. While much less biting now that the war was over, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher still retained

"We were doing fine," Tonks continued, glaring at him as if to see how serious he was. "And Remus and I turned to get something things to clean up a spill, and when we turned around he was gone!"

"Gone?" Hermione asked. "Like vanished?"

"Well, not entirely," Tonks admitted, stopping them all just outside of the Potions room. "You see, he's still there, he's just...changed. Drastically."

A shrill noise came from behind the door, and everyone stared at it as if there was a monster inside.

"What, did they turn into some sort of animal?" Ron asked, tightening his grip on Hermione's hand.

"Something of the sort," Tonks sighed, turning a wince to Snape. "Promise you won't be mad?"

Snape's eyes narrowed at her, but he remained silent. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

The shrieking instantly got louder, causing everyone to cringe. Remus was in the center of the large classroom, rocking something in a billowing black cloak. He gave a loud sigh of relief when everyone came inside.

"Thank goodness!" he cried, rushing to his wife and shoving the bundle into her arms. "He's a squawking mess! Even Teddy doesn't cry as much!"

As if to prove his point, the squirming object let out another shrill, deafening everyone for a moment.

"Who is it?" Snape asked through his teeth as Sirius slipped beside Tonks and lifted up the black fabric.

His black eyes widened as he took in the tiny face before him.

"Oh goodness," he marvelled.

"What? What is it?"

"Well, let's just say I'm no longer wondering why Tonks was begging you not to be angry."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all craned their necks to try and see what he meant as Snape snatched the shrieking object from Tonks and threw off the fabric.

The shock on his face would have been funny to the three teens, if they weren't busy picking their jaws up off the floor.

"Malfoy?!" they all cried.

The tiny tot with white blonde hair flinched at his name and started to cry again. Snape was holding him under his shoulders, at arm's length, so his feet dangled over the floor, and it was definitely freaking the poor thing out. His giant, silver blue eyes would stay open for a moment before he'd suck in air and start to shrill again. Ron was the first to cover his ears.

"Bloody hell!" the redhead cried. "He sounds like a Mandrake!"

"What happened?!" Snape shouted over the shrieking.

"He was brewing a potion that makes skin deformities disappear!" Remus cried. "Obviously he didn't need it, but I told him if he could get it correct then I would give him extra credit."

"He must've put in a wrong ingredient!" Tonks added, reaching over and rubbing the sobbing baby's back. "I'd say he's no older than four now."

"Got quite a set of lungs though," Harry groaned, the next to cover his ears. "Are you sure you're holding him right, Professor?"

"Mind your tongue, Potter, I know what I'm doing!" Snape snapped, looking his godson over once more. The spell had effected only his body, so his gray sweater was practically a dress on him and the sleeves went all the way down to his feet.

"You're not holding him right at all, Severus!" Tonks scolded, snatching the child from him and placing him on her hip. "Children aren't rag dolls you can just let hang."

"Don't sound like he cares either way," Sirius said, cringing at the next set of shrieking. "Seems he's content just to cry!"

"Is there a spell to reverse this...deaging?" Remus asked Snape.

"Well you're the new Potions Professor, shouldn't you know?"

"You've been doing it for the past however many years, don't blame me for asking!"

"Sirius, you try holding him!" Tonks insisted as her husband and Snape started battling. "Sometimes children can only stand one person!"

"I doubt it'll be me, since I probably resemble a hairy goblin," Sirius grumbled.

Still he took the child and attempted to rock him. One look at the dark man and the toddler's shrieking escalated.

"Just drop him already, it's only Malfoy," Ron snarled, shoving the palm of his hands harder against his ears.

"Ronald!" Hermione seethed, slapping him on the arm. "That's an awful thing to say! He's only a child!"

Ron started to defend himself, but stopped and nodded that she was right. Luckily only she and Harry heard him.

"It's not working, someone else try!" Sirius growled, holding the toddler away from him.

"I will," Hermione offered. In all honesty she'd been begging silently to hold the tike, since he was utterly adorable and she hoped he would sense her desire to be a mother and calm down.

Sirius hurriedly handed the child over and Hermione rocked him gently, smoothing his hair away from his face. The toddler shoved her hands away with an indignant shrill and continued to cry, his face turning red.

"Oh buggers," Hermione groaned. "Even at four Draco still hates me."

"Alright, let me try," Ron sighed, holding his arms out for him.

His girlfriend eyed him suspiciously.

"I swear, I won't drop him!"

She sighed and carefully handed him over. Ron bounced him on his hip and did his best to smile.

"Hey there Malfoy, what's wrong?" he asked as the child's cries quieted slightly. "Can't be that mad, I mean, you don't have to have classes anymore."

Somehow his comment caused the child's eyes to water even more and his cries increased again.

"How does that upset you?! I'd have been thrilled!"

"He's not comfortable with any of us!" Tonks sighed. "Maybe we should grab some of the Slytherins and give that a try!"

"If we don't do something he's going to pass out," Sirius said, eyeing the boy's cherry face worriedly. "He can only scream so much before he gives out."

"Your turn Harry!" Ron declared, trying to pass Draco off.

"Oh no, I'm not holding him!" Harry said as he backed away.

"But everyone else has tried! What happened to that 'I understand him' bit from earlier?!"

"He wasn't four when I said it!"

"Harry, just try!" Hermione begged.

He looked around and saw the others were looking at him in the same way (save for Lupin and Snape, who were too deep in their argument to care what was happening).

"Oh bloody...fine! Give him here!"

Ron practically shoved Draco into his arms and they waited. Harry mimicked Ron's bouncing him and Hermione's hair tousling, hoping one or the other would calm the child. Draco continued to cry, but it was slowly diminishing in volume and his eyes were open, staring at Harry as tears and snot dripped from his face. A minute later, maybe longer, and to everyone's surprise, Draco had stopped crying.

The absence of shrieking brought Remus and Snape out of their argument, and Harry reddened at everyone's stares. The toddler in his arms sniffled, staring at him, then wiped his nose on his extra long sleeve. His big eyes examined the raven haired boy before he tilted his head and choked out his first word:

"Hawry?"

The fact that Draco knew Potter's name was shocking to everyone, including Harry, and none of them spoke. The white-blonde finally tore his eyes from him and looked around at the people staring. His lower lip jutted out and he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, shoving his face into his shoulder.

"Stop stawing!" he commanded through Harry's shirt. This brought everyone back from their trances right quick, and Tonks had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Well isn't this adorable!" she snickered.

"And completely unexpected," Ron added, still staring at his friend.

Harry awkwardly adjusted Draco and sheepishly looked at the adults.

"Um, maybe," he stammered. "He remembers me because we've...hated each other for so long?"

"Hatred wouldn't bring about that reaction," Sirius told him with a smirk.

"How odd," Remus mumbled, rubbing his chin. "Usually those who are deaged don't remember anything."

"Not anything from their later years," Snape corrected, eyeing Harry and Draco suspiciously. "But they will remember events that happen during and before the age they stop at."

Harry looked at him blankly, then down at the toddler snuggling into his shoulder. Draco shifted so he peeked out at him with one bleary eye.

"Potter, have you met Mr. Malfoy before?" Snape asked as Harry wiped whatever tears remained on the boy's face away. "Perhaps at the same age he is?"

"No, not that I can remember," Harry said.

"Bloody likely he wouldn't," Sirius said. "And even if they had met, it's not like Draco would be able to tell eighteen year old Harry is the same as the one he could've met."

"What do we do, Professor?" Hermione asked, looking at Remus.

"I don't know, to be honest," he sighed. "Even if I knew what had caused this the cure for it would take months to brew."

"Most likely there was too much bat wing or eyes in the cauldron," Snape sighed. "Draco is excellent in class, but he's almost always managed to put in too many bat parts."

"Well, I say the first thing we do is find McGonagall," Sirius said, smirking as Draco lifted his head and stared at Harry. "She'll be absolutely livid, but she needs to make arrangements for him, especially if this could be long term."

"I'm going to grab one of his roommates too," Tonks offered. "Like Mr. Zabini."

"Best leave it at him," Remus suggested. "There's no reason to bring such attention to the boy, especially if he's as easily frightened as he is."

"You four take Mr. Malfoy to McGonagall," Snape instructed Sirius and the Trio. "I am going to see what I can decipher from his cauldron."

Sirius started out the door first, followed by Ron and Hermione, and finally Harry and Draco.

"Whewe am I?" Draco whispered.

Harry cringed a little bit. Should he just be honest and tell Draco where he was? It could be a big shock to the boy.

"You're somewhere safe," he started awkwardly as he followed his friends down the hall. "It's a place called Hogwarts."

"Hogwawts?" Draco asked with wide eyes. "But, Mommy says I onwy go when I eweven!"

"Well...it's hard to explain, Malfoy…"

"Dwaco! Cawl me Dwaco, Hawry!"

Harry looked down at the young boy, a little surprised.

"Oh, uh, okay. Draco then. It's hard to explain, but trust me, you're safe."

Draco stared at him, as if trying to read if he was true.

"Okway Hawry," he decided, setting his head back on the boy's chest.

Harry rubbed his back a little nervously as Ron slowed down until he was beside them. He leaned forward and gave the sheepish toddler a grin.

"Hullo there," he greeted softly. "You feelin' any better?"

Draco just covered his face with Harry's shirt.

"Shy little bugger, isn't he?" Ron marveled. "Who would've guessed!"

"Yeah, not exactly how I expected him to be either," Harry agreed.

"Oi! You don't gotta be scared, little guy, I'm not going to hurt you."

Draco peeked out at him again.

"Pwomis?" he squeaked.

Ron grinned and put a hand over his heart.

"You have my word."

Reassured, Draco slowly lifted his head and smiled at the redhead. Ron beamed, straightening, as Harry shook his head.

"What's your angle?" he asked him.

"No angle," Ron told him. "Hermione was right. He's way too young right now to be the Malfoy we all extremely..."

He stopped himself when Draco tilted his head at him.

"...Knew well, and it'd be wrong to take it out on him when he wouldn't even know why."

He shrugged.

"So I might as well play nice. I mean, the Professors could have him fixed before we even get to McGonagall's office."

"And if they don't?"

"Then we give him to Blaise or something. That is, if he can connect with the little guy like you did."

He looked down at Draco again.

"Why'd you stop crying for Harry anyway, Malfoy?"

"Dwaco! My name is Dwaco!"

"Draco. Why'd you stop crying for Harry?"

"I wike Hawry," Draco said, smiling.

"Really?" Ron asked, laughing as Harry turned pink. "Why?"

"Because Mommy says he's a hewo!"

Harry and Ron screeched to a halt and stared at him.

"Come again?" Harry asked.

"Mommy says you'we a hewo," Draco repeated, reaching up and pointing at Harry's scar. "'Cause of youw scaw!"

He frowned a little.

"She wouldn't tell me why you got it, an' she neber tawked 'bout it wif Daddy, becawse he doesn't beweive you'we a hewo..."

He smiled at him again.

"But I do! When I gwow up, I wanna be youw fwiend so I can be a hewo too!"

Harry and Ron found themselves at a loss of words, and could only look from him to each other. This didn't seem at all like Draco, at least, not the one they had met. What had Lucius done to cause Draco to change so drastically?

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione called from around the corner.

"C-Coming!" Harry shouted as he and Ron started moving again.

They had to run to catch up, and Harry heard Draco laughing as he bounced in his arms. His heart sank for the poor boy, and hated that he was so nice as a four year old. It would've been much easier if he was a prat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

McGonagall continued to stare at the child in front of her. He was sitting in the middle of her desk, fidgeting this way and that at her gaze, and had his eyes shut tight. She looked at his left hand, which had refused to let Harry's go, then up at the pink Slayer of the Dark Lord. She sighed and sat back in her chair, then stood. This caused Draco to jolt and open his eyes, tightening his grip on Harry's hand.

"Well, the only thing I can offer is for him to stay with Mr. Zabini until the cure is supplied," she said. "As he is a Slytherin, there's no reason he should - "

"No!" Draco interrupted fearfully. "Don wanna! Don wanna weave Hawry!"

McGonagall's jaw went slack and Harry scooped Draco up. He knew that she was mostly shocked at the outburst, but he also had learned from experience that interrupting McGonagall was a _bad_ idea.

"Draco has become sort of...attached, to Harry, of late," Sirius told her, smirking as she composed herself. "Won't leave his side even for a moment."

"You should have seen him earlier, carryin' on and such," Ron said.

"Only time he calmed down was when Harry held him," Hermione said.

McGonagall looked down through her glasses at the toddler in Harry's arms. He whimpered and wrapped his arms around the raven's waist, hiding his face in his shoulder. She smiled softly for a moment, then shook herself and began again.

"Well I'm sorry, but the rules clearly state that students of different houses are not allowed in opposing dorm rooms," she said sternly. "It's not like I can just ignore that."

"But, Professor, if I may,"Harry said. "Draco isn't old enough anymore to be in a house, so...maybe."

He stopped himself when she narrowed her gaze at him.

"He has a point, Minerva," Sirius said smoothly.

"I know, but as Mr. Malfoy is simply deaged I don't know that I can - "

She stopped when the pass code for the entrance was said and stomping feet were heard. Everyone turned as Pansy Parkinson came racing into the room, her dark brown hair flying behind her. Blaise Zabini came next, looking less frantic, and was followed closely by Tonks and Remus.

"Where is he!" Pansy roared, glaring at Hermione and Ron before shooting daggers at Harry. "Where's Draco? What have you done?"

Draco perked up and leaned around Harry, a big smile on his face as he raised his arms in the air.

"Pansy!" he cheered, catching everyone by surprise.

Pansy gasped upon seeing him and raced over. Harry quickly swiveled so she could take Draco from him, a little confounded when the boy flung his arms around the girl's neck and let her take him. Blaise could do nothing but stare, a grin twitching across his face.

"Oh by George what have they done to you!" Pansy cried, holding him close as he nuzzled into her hair.

"I'm fine," Draco said as Blaise took a step towards them. "They didn' do anyfing! Hawry been howdin' me the whole time."

Pansy's glare fell on Harry again and he winced.

"And just _why_ is Draco a toddler?" she snarled.

"That's what we kept trying to tell you," Tonks sighed, gaining the girl's eye. "He messed up a potion and it deaged him. Harry and his friends weren't even in the room."

"Draco can mess up potions?" Blaise snorted as he peeked around Pansy's shoulder at the boy. "Who would've guessed."

Draco saw him and turned his face away.

"Oh, what, you remember her but you don't remember me?"

"He's skittish with certain people," Hermione told him, barely realizing she'd spoken until two pairs of agast Slytherins were staring at her.

"Don't speak as if you know him," Pansy spat, pulling Draco so his head rested in the crook of her neck. "It wasn't even six months ago you three hated his guts!"

"Yes, well, _now_ he's _four_ ," Ron snarled, not liking her tone. "And hasn't let anyone hold him but you and Harry."

Harry's jaw tensed when the two turned to him again. Draco was squirming in Pansy's grasp, obviously unnerved by all the arguing, and if she wasn't careful she was going to drop him.

"Look - "

"Don't!" Pansy interrupted. "It's bad enough you've sent his parents to Azkaban, now you're messing with his head when he can't very well defend himself?"

"What's Askibam?" Draco whimpered.

His question went unheard.

"Ms. Parkinson, if you would just settle down," McGonagall interjected. "We were just talking about where Mr. Malfoy would be staying - "

"He's bloody well staying with us!" Pansy shouted. "That shouldn't even be up for debate!"

"Where else would he be going?" Blaise asked, eyeing Harry suspiciously.

"As Mr. Potter here was the only one to calm him down, there was a thought that he might have to go with him - "

"Are you mad?! You can't put him with someone who _hates_ him!"

"I never said I hated Malfoy!" Harry cried, upset that Pansy was causing such a scene. "Besides the fact, he's _four years old_! He doesn't even remember anything that you're talking about!"

Draco whimpered and covered his ears as the two continued to yell at each other, drawing in the others as well. Their screaming was frightening and he wanted it to stop, it was too painfully familiar.

 _I will have no son of mine filled with lies!_

 _But you'd rather he join some monster with you?! What father wants that fate for their child?!_

 _The Dark Lord demands I raise him to follow in my footsteps! If I refuse he could very well kill us all! Is that what you want for him?!_

 _Better we die with our souls than without them!_

" _Stooooop_!"

Everyone jolted at Draco's shriek. He was shaking and his eyes were shut tight, his face contorted as if he was in pain.

"No more fighting!" he begged. "No more fighting pwease!"

Pansy snapped awake and nodded, putting her head on top of his.

"No more fighting, sweetie, I promise," she cooed into his ear.

He peeked over at Harry and saw him nod as well, looking away from them sheepishly. The others followed suit.

"Well now," McGonagall said, the only one who hadn't been yelling. "If we're _all_ done causing a _ruckus_ , I believe I can come up with a solution rather quickly."

She held her arms out to Pansy and the girl flinched, then slowly handed the boy to the Headmaster. Draco instantly began squirming and whimpering, so she set him down.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy," she started as he looked up at her. "I want you to choose, right now, who you would like to stay with. Mr. Potter or Ms. Parkinson?"

Draco blinked as everyone stared at her.

"Professor - " Tonks started.

"Whoever Mr. Malfoy chooses will watch over him full time. This doesn't mean that the other party cannot see him, but at least then the boy will have a say in where he will stay and who will be taking care of him."

She gave Draco a smile that made him feel like her grandson for a moment.

"Take the time you need, Mr. Malfoy," she said as she turned him to face Pansy and Harry.

Pansy did her best to smile at her friend, praying that he would pick her. Harry was actually hoping he would pick Parkinson as well. It would definitely save them the trouble later on. Draco looked between the two for what seemed like hours, then smiled and flung himself at his choice's legs.

Harry jolted back, almost toppling over, then hoisted Draco into his arms and stared at him, shocked beyond words. Draco simply beamed at him, then hugged his neck tightly. Pansy looked as if she'd been slapped in the face, and turned her eyes to the ground as Blaise put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's been settled then," McGonagall said with a sigh. "I will see what I can do about rooming. For now, lunch is starting and I've kept you all long enough."

She nodded to indicate that they should leave. Blaise led Pansy to the stairs, giving a swift glare to Ron before exiting the room. Sirius shrugged at Harry and he and Tonks and Remus followed them.

"Professor, don't you think people will..." Harry started as Hermione and Ron waited for him at the door.

"Yes, they'll stare," McGonagall sighed. "Why don't I have your food brought to your room. That way you and Mr. Malfoy can get settled in."

Harry nodded, shifting Draco before heading to the door.

"Think we'll see the last of Zabini and Parkinson?" Ron asked as soon as they were in the halls and heading to the Gryffindor Dorms.

"Most likely not," Hermione sniffed. "Did you see the malice in her eyes? We'll be lucky if she doesn't try to zap us in the next thirty minutes."

Harry nodded. Draco was staring at Hermione intently as they walked, then he lifted his head.

"Your haiw is pwetty," he said.

Hermione looked over at him, looked away, then turned back, her eyes wide.

"Me?" she asked in surprise.

Draco nodded, then went back to nuzzling into Harry's shoulder. Ron and Harry snickered as Hermione's face turned red and she tugged at her locks.

"T-Thanks," she squeaked, increasing her pace so she was walking ahead of them.

"Careful, Ron," Harry laughed. "Draco might be giving you some stiff competition."

Ron laughed as well, then paused and looked down at Draco. Something inside him switched on and he raced after his girlfriend, yelling about how he thought her hair was pretty too. Harry chuckled lightly, absently rubbing Draco's back. The boy's eyes were drooping and he sighed contently. It wasn't twelve steps later that he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Stop stawing!"

Harry had to bite down on his lip to keep from laughing aloud. The rest of his friends had come into the Common Room after lunch, most to get their things and head off to their next class, and were now gaping at the toddler in his arms. It was quite hilarious to see that someone so small could bring such a reaction, and it was even funnier the fact that he was ordering them all to quit looking at him.

"Blimey, Harry, is that who I think it is?" Dean Thomas asked, his eyes wide as he continued to stare at the child.

"That's Malfoy isn't it?" Seamus Finnegan asked, leaning to see the tike's face as he buried deeper into Harry's cloak. "Bloody hell, I can't believe it!"

"Did you do that Harry?" Neville Longbottom asked, looking a bit green. "I knew you hated him, but my gosh!"

"I didn't do anything to Dra-Malfoy," Harry finally sighed, hefting Draco higher as he spoke. "There was an accident and he just was deaged, is all."

"Yeah, Harry wasn't even in the room!" Ron said, crossing his arms as he shook his head at his fellow housemates. "Honestly, you act like Harry's just been itching to hurt him or something!"

"Well they have been at odds for who knows how long," Ginny said, crossing the gap between them and standing next to Harry, trying to see Draco's face. "Forgive us for being suspicious."

She winked at Harry playfully and brushed her fingers through Draco's hair. He flinched away instantly.

"No!" he whined, batting her hand away and trying to cover himself with Harry's robes.

"Well, Harry, if I didn't know any better I'd say Draco's rather fond of you!"

"Pfft! As if!" Seamus growled, glaring at the little thing. "He's probably just done this so he can finally get at you!"

"Seamus he's four!" Hermione reminded him.

"Well I wouldn't put it past the slimey prat! Have we all forgotten how he betrayed us for You-Know - "

"Seamus, he's dead, it's okay to say his name now," Harry growled, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, Vol...demort…" The name still hung in the air like a dense fog to everyone. "Or are we just ignoring that because he involuntarily drools?"

"War's over," Dean said with a shrug, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let it go."

Seamus flicked Dean's hold away, but tightened his jaw and nodded. Draco peeked up at Harry.

"What war?" he asked softly.

His voice was heard by everyone, and left another heavy cloud among them. Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't surprised, but the others were now staring dumbfounded at Draco, as if he'd grown two heads and wings. Harry glanced up at Seamus.

"Get why we don't really have a problem with it?" he asked him stiffly. "Draco doesn't remember anything past age four, and let's just say that there were a lot of variables that turned him into the one we know better."

Seamus glanced between him and the toddler, then started to rub his neck awkwardly, feeling a little guilty at his harsh statements from before.

"It's nothing, Draco," Harry whispered, doing his best to smile at the boy in his arms. "Just a...story we had to read…"

Draco nodded, not looking convinced, but wrapped his hands tighter around Harry's neck.

"So...what's he doing here?" Neville piped in. "I mean, he's Slytherin after all, shouldn't he be with them?"

"He chose Harry," Hermione said with a shrug. "For some reason he feels most comfortable with him."

"Ain't that a hoot," Seamus laughed dryly. "Irony's a twit, ain't it Harry?"

"How long's he gonna stay like that?" Dean asked.

"Don't know," Ron said, reaching over and tossling Draco's hair. The boy gave him a quick glare, but didn't shove him away. "The professors are looking into it now, seein' how long a cure will take."

"Till then he's stuck with us? What a trip this'll be!"

"Since when do you care?" Dean asked, nudging Seamus with his shoulder. "You'll be spending most of it making things blow up anyway."

Seamus shoved him back, a smirk finally coming to his face, and the two left the room, sending glances back at Draco. Ginny peeked around until she could see Draco's eyes again.

"Hello!" she greeted softly, not noticing that she was practically leaning on Harry's shoulder. "You're just a cute little thing aren't you?"

Draco hid himself bashfully and she giggled.

"If only he'd been this way when we met him, right?" she asked Harry.

Harry smirked but didn't answer. Neville looked rather awkward on the other side of the room, staring at Draco a bit worriedly.

"He don't bite, Neville," Ron laughed, noticing his panicked expression. "Well, at least not that we're aware of."

"Look, I trust your judgement guys, I do," Neville said, shoving his hands in his back pockets. "But if you recall, Draco and I never got...along...if you know what I mean."

The others nodded slowly. Neville had been a frequent victim of Draco and his gang back before the war, and it had definitely left some scars between the two, almost deeper than the ones between Draco and Harry.

"Fair enough," Harry said, giving him an understanding smile. "He'd probably appreciate it really. I think all the attention's made him jittery."

Neville nodded and forced a smile on his face too. Draco finally lifted his head to give Ginny a firm look.

"Why awe you stawing!" he asked morosely.

"Because you fascinate me," Ginny said with a grin.

"What's fasimate mean?"

"It means you catch my attention. I want to look at you."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her almost suspiciously.

"Why?" Draco asked, intrigued.

"Because," Ginny started, leaning towards him. "You've got big silvery eyes and a cute little face."

She tapped him on the nose with her finger and he scrunched it up, then blinked at her.

"I guess it's just because you're adorable. I for one don't have any adorable brothers anymore."

"Hey! You've got me!" Ron cried defensively.

Ginny gave him an exasperated glare.

"Says the boy who still tries to blow milk bubbles from his nose!"

Harry snorted as Ron's face lit up red in embarrassment. Draco looked at him and started laughing as well, obviously amused by the idea of an eighteen year old doing such a thing.

"Yes yes, it's so attractive," Hermione said with an eye roll. She'd grabbed her bag and was starting towards the door, knowing class would start soon. "How you managed to stay single for so long is beyond me."

"I could say the same thing about you!" Ron quipped as he followed her. "Miss 'Its-Levi-Ooooh-Saah - "

His voice faded as they went out the portrait and Harry couldn't help but laugh. He looked down when he heard giggling and saw that Draco was laughing too, his big eyes trained on him.

"You two make quite the pair," Ginny commented, smiling cheekily at them. "Can't even tell you've hated each other for so long."

Harry's smile dimmed a little. He'd been thinking about that forsaken handshake in first year ever since Draco said he'd wanted to be his friend when he got older. It wasn't like anyone could blame him, but he still felt...really bad...

"Well, I'm gonna get to class," Ginny said, grabbing her bag off the chair beside them. "Potions and all. You coming?"

"I asked Tonks and Remus if I could skip, if only to get Draco settled in," Harry said. "Apparently all the Professors know already and they have no quarrels as long as I get my homework, so - "

"Say no more, I'm on it. Have fun."

Harry nodded and smiled as she left, patting Neville's shoulder before departing. He was still awkwardly glancing at Draco, as if he didn't know what to make of him.

"Neville?"

The boy jolted and looked up at Harry's smirk.

"You stood up to Voldemort, Bellatrix, Carrow, killed Nagini, not to mention ran Dumbledore's Army when I was out of the picture."

Harry looked just plain amused now.

"You're really gonna be afraid of a toddler?"

Neville gaped at him; there were things that Harry did that made him think the Gryffindor should have been a Slytherin.

Harry snickered softly at him, then looked down at Draco. Silver eyes met green and smiled at him.

"Draco, is it alright if my friend here holds you a bit?"

Neville and Draco suddenly looked very afraid.

"You don' wanna hol me, Hawry?" Draco whimpered, tightening his grip on him.

"'Course I do, Draco. But I want to show Neville that you're not someone he should be afraid of."

Harry smiled.

"Can you be a big boy and help me do that?"

Draco's eyes lit up immediately and he nodded. Neville looked ready to collapse.

"C'mon, Neville, he wants you to hold him now."

"I-I-Is he going to remember any of this when he changes back?" Neville squeaked as he inched closer.

"I'm not sure really."

Neville flew back the few steps he'd taken.

"B-But most likely not," Harry added quickly. "I mean, how many things do you remember from four?"

Neville thought about that, then slowly started towards them again. Draco was staring at him now, his brow knit in confusion as to what the boy was afraid of. Harry rolled his eyes and closed the distance between them, ignoring when Neville squeaked and holding Draco out enough for Neville to take him. The other boy did so with shaky arms, but held him much like Snape had, under his arms and away from his body.

"Neville," Harry sighed, beginning to fix what the squeaking boy was doing wrong. "You're going to hurt him if you keep holding him like that."

Neville gasped and brought Draco closer, letting Harry adjust what was wrong without further protests. Sure, Draco scared him, even as a toddler, but he didn't want to hurt him.

"There," Harry said when he'd finished and stepped back. "See, not that bad."

Draco had been unusually quiet during the whole thing, staring at Neville curiously.

"Why awe you afwaid of me?" he finally asked.

Neville gaped at him, not entirely sure what to say to that. He looked to Harry for help, but the other boy just shrugged. He didn't know how to answer that either.

"Nebille!" Draco called, poking his cheek to return his attention to him. "Why awe you afwaid of me?"

Harry grinned at the surprised flush that bloomed on Neville's face when Draco said his first name. Apparently the informality was enough to get his brain working.

"I...I'm not," Neville stammered. "I just...I'm not good with kids, is all."

"Weally?" Draco asked, tilting his head. "Why?"

"Um...because they...frighten me..."

Draco smiled.

"Why?"

"Uh...well..."

He looked up at Harry nervously.

"H-Harry, maybe you should take him back."

"You're doing just fine, Neville."

"But I don't know how to answer all his questions."

"Be honest. Tell him why he freaks you out."

Draco looked between the boys, then reached up and wrapped his arms around Neville's neck, burying his head in his shoulder. Neville jumped a foot at this, almost dropping the boy, but managed to tighten his hold on him.

"W-What're you doing, Malfoy?"

"Hugging you," Draco stated. "So you'we not afwaid of me anymowe."

Neville twitched at his words and Harry snorted at how innocently honest Draco was. If only he'd stayed that way.

"Oh! An cawl me Dwaco, Nebille!" Draco added, pulling back to give him a big smile.

Neville did his best to smile back at him. Draco giggled at his face twitching, then looked back at Harry. He held his arms out to him and Harry nodded, reaching over and taking Draco from Neville's shaking grasp.

"H-He's real different f-from the one we met, ain't he?" Neville stammered, looking relieved now that Harry had Draco.

"Yep, he is," Harry agreed, smoothing Draco's hair away from his eyes. "Prefer him this way, obviously."

Neville nodded, staring thoughtfully at the toddler who rested his head on Harry's shoulder. He flinched when he heard the bells ringing.

"I-I should get to class," he said, heading for his bag. "I'll see you later?"

"Sure. Hey, sneak Luna in, I'm sure she'd love to see Draco."

"Yeah, I'm sure she would, too. At this age she may just get him to believe in Nargles and all of her other creatures."

Harry laughed and nodded. They said their goodbyes and Neville left for class, leaving Draco and Harry alone in the Common Room.

"So, what now Draco?" Harry asked as he went over and sat down, sitting Draco so that he was facing him. "Want some food?"

"Yeah!" Draco cheered, raising his arms in the air with a big smile on his face.

"Alright. Dobby!"

With a loud pop a small house elf with large eyes and floppy ears appeared, wiping his nose on his shirt as he stared at Harry.

"Harry Potter! So nice to see you again, sir!"

His eyes shifted down to the toddler that had twisted to see him, and he jumped back when Draco beamed at him.

"Dowbby!"

"M-Merlin's beard, sir, is that - "

"Yes, Dobby, it's Draco." Harry couldn't help the amused smirk that came to his face. "I should have guessed that you would know him."

Dobby inched forward, then scuttled back when Draco scampered off Harry's lap and raced after him.

"Hi Dowbby!" he cried as he engulfed him in a hug.

"M-Master Draco! Y-You are acting quite strange to Dobby!" the little elf whimpered, shaking in Draco's grasp.

Harry laughed lightly.

"It's alright, Dobby, Draco isn't going to hurt you."

"A-Are you certain, sir?"

Draco was as tall as Dobby, and so when he pulled away the elf was looking directly into his wide eyes.

"Why would I huwt you Dowbby?"

He looked at the ground, then back up at Harry. The teen's smile fell when he saw the look of fear in the boy's face.

"Evewybody's afwaid of me! Did I do something wong?"

Harry's spine ran cold as tears formed in the corner of Draco's eyes.

"Eveywone...hates...me..."

"No no Draco that's not true!" Harry cried, bolting off the couch and wrapping his arms around the blonde, cringing at the hiccupped beginnings of sobs in his ear. "No one hates you!"

"Yes they do! They awl hate me! That's why they kept stawing!"

Draco gasped, as if fully grasping his own words, then burst into a full on wail. Harry swooped him into his arms and forced the boy to rest against his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Nice going Dobby!" he shouted.

"Dobby is sorry, sir!" Dobby shrieked, grabbing his ears and tugging them fretfully. "Oh Dobby will certainly iron his ears for this he will - "

"You'll do know such thing! Draco doesn't remember anything you do, only things from when he was four!" Harry was really getting tired of saying this. "Was he really that horrible to you?"

"No! Never! Master Draco was very nice to Dobby, but only in secret. Master and Mistress Malfoy did not approve of Dobby, and told him not to be nice! Master Lucius once made Master Draco beat Dobby with his cane, when he was seven! Oh Master Draco cried for a week, and Dobby slammed his head into the counter for hours in shame of what he'd done - "

"While I'm exceeding glad that Draco didn't abuse you, I would like some help with getting him to stop sobbing!"

"But Dobby doesn't know how to comfort him!"

"What?!" Harry continued to rub circles on the wailing toddler's back, but it wasn't doing any good. If anything it only proved to make the boy flinch and cry harder, shoving his crimson face even deeper into Harry's cloak.

"Dobby was never allowed to comfort a crying Master Draco! Only Mistress Narcissa was! She never let anyone else hold him!"

"Ohhh, the one person who's not here!" Harry whined as he flopped onto the couch.

He started bouncing Draco softly, smoothing his hair back. Neither was working.

"Draco please, no one hates you I promise!"

"Yes they do!" came the squawked reply. "They awl hate me! Even Dowbby hates me!"

Dobby smacked each side of his head until Harry glared at him; he wilted instantly.

"Get over here and tell him you don't hate him!"

Dobby whimpered, then slowly inched towards the couch. He stopped at the edge, then leapt up until he was on the back of the sofa, crouched down so he was next to Draco's head. He put his arm out, hesitated, then tapped gently on the child's head. Draco looked at him through bleary eyes as the elf gave him a nervous smile.

"M-Master Draco, Dobby is very sorry for being frightened earlier. Master Draco has just never hugged Dobby before, so he was surprised. He did not mean to upset the Master so!"

Draco whimpered and stared at him, but the house elf's words were working.

"Y-You don't hate me?"

"Of course not! Dobby never hated Master Draco! He was often his only...friend..."

Both Draco and Harry lifted their heads to him, causing the elf to grow uneasy. Draco whined and grabbed Dobby again, dragging the elf down so he could hug him again. Dobby and Harry both went rigid at this, but they didn't make a move to stop him. Harry nodded to the little elf, and hesitantly Dobby wrapped his arms around the child and patted his back, and it was then that Draco stopped crying.

Harry sighed and rested back onto the couch. No matter how sweet Draco was, he knew that now the child was going to be a complete and utter handful. He just hadn't expected it to be like this!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry shook his head at Ron as he watched the redhead racing around the Common Room, chasing after a screeching Draco. He laughed as the blonde ducked under one of the tables and clung to the leg, peeking out as Ron scratched his head.

"Where'd you go, Draco?" he called, grinning.

Draco giggled as Ron came around behind the table and crawled under, staying out of the toddler's line of sight. He got right behind him and grabbed his sides, growling playfully. It brought a squeal of laughter from the boy and he raced away, searching for another hiding spot. Ron snatched him before he reached the couch and flipped him upside down, holding onto his waist as he shook him.

"You're surprisingly good with kids," Harry said, relaxing when Ron flicked Draco back up and bounced him on his hip.

"Yeah, who knew," Ron laughed, ruffling Draco's hair until it stood up straight. "Boy, is it weird to see you without gel in your hair."

" _Eew_ , no gel!" Draco said, smashing his arms over his head.

"We're keeping him this way! He's never growing up!"

Harry nodded as Ron tossed Draco into the air and caught him again.

"So, what're you going to do when he _does_ go back to being eighteen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, aren't you at all worried that he might remember this?"

"Should I be?" Ron asked, looking at him.

"Maybe..."

"Look here, Harry, the way I see it, I'm playing with a four year old. There's nothing weird or embarrassing about it, and four year old Draco is having fun, aren't ya?"

"Uh-Huh!" Draco cheered.

"Now, when eighteen year old Draco remembers it, and is mortified, well, then that's something he's going to have to deal with."

Harry shook his head.

"Right, so _that's_ your angle."

"It's a perk," Ron snickered. "Hey, think fast!"

Draco squealed as Ron tossed him onto Harry's lap. Harry jolted when he landed and glared at Ron, even though Draco was laughing his head off.

"You know 'Mione would throw a fit if she saw you do that."

"Which is why I did it while she wasn't _here_ ," Ron said, rolling his eyes at his friend as he flopped on the other side of the couch. "You act like I launched him off a cliff."

"Hawry!" Draco cried, putting his hands on the raven's shoulders. "What's Askibam?"

The boys stated at him, both blanking at his question. Ron scratched his head and Harry took a deep breath.

"It's...where they keep people who do bad things," Harry said slowly.

"Why awe my pawents thewe?" Draco asked with wide eyes.

"They're..." Harry and Ron exchanged a glance. "They're...visiting for a while, on business."

"When awe they comin' back?"

"Soon I'm sure," Ron said quickly.

Harry shot him a look as Draco nodded.

"Hello!"

They looked up to see Hermione enter with Neville and Luna in tow. Luna's pale eyes widened when she saw the toddler sitting on Harry's lap, but other than that her expression didn't change.

"Blimey, that really _is_ Draco!" she said. "Here I thought Neville was playing a trick on me!"

"He wouldn't have the constitution," Ron laughed as Neville blushed.

"How has he been?" Hermione asked, looking them over. "Still in one piece thank goodness. I was sure he'd have cracked his skull with you two watching him."

"Hey!" Harry and Ron shouted as Draco giggled.

Luna came over and plopped onto the couch beside Harry, still staring at Draco. He stared back, not even flinching when she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Do you believe in Nargles?" she asked.

"What're Margles?"

"Harry, you haven't told him about them?"

"I figured you would want to," Harry said with a grin.

Luna perked up, then reached over and snatched Draco from his lap.

"You'll love them really," she assured him as she took them towards the fireplace. "They're quite fun."

"Has Draco even _spoken_ to Luna before?" Ron asked Neville.

"I couldn't tell you really. Once or twice perhaps." Neville admitted. "She's always been fascinated by him though, says she's never seen someone with so many Wrackspurts around his head."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Hermione asked.

"Depends. Sometimes they are and sometimes they aren't. Luna said they got worse after sixth year, but I suppose that makes sense, considering…"

He didn't have to finish the thought, the other three were already nodding.

"It's a little strange, 'cause they look like siblings," Ron said as he watched Luna sit on the floor and bounce Draco on her lap as she rattled on about her creatures. "I'm surprised no rumors of that have ever come about."

"I don't know how much Draco would like that," Hermione laughed. "Imagine his reaction."

"'People _actually_ think I'm related to that _nut_?'" Ron mimicked, scrunching his nose for good measure. "'Wait until my father...'"

He stopped short and realized that Draco's old catchphrase wasn't very funny anymore.

"Hawwy!" Draco called, his eyes as wide as his smile. "Luni says I've got Whacsperts 'round my ears!"

"Did she now?" Harry asked. "Are they good now or bad?"

"Good I'd say," Luna said, carding her fingers through Draco's locks. "It means he's in love."

"Weally?"

"Well, is there someone you like very much?"

Draco's face scrunched up as he thought, and Ron snorted at how similar it had been to the way the redhead had done earlier. After a moment Draco beamed and pointed at the couch.

"Hawwy!" he cried. "I wove Hawwy!"

* * *

 **This story is mainly for feels. So yeah lol, it's gonna be sugary. Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ron will you let it go?!"

Harry's hushed shout only made his friend laugh harder into his pillow. Harry's face hadn't returned to its normal pale hue for three hours now, ever since Draco had blurted out that he loved him. He figured it was a family sort of love, since Draco was only four and couldn't comprehend any other kind. But it had still been quite a shock to hear. Now the blonde was resting on a smaller bed that had materialized when he came in, thanks to McGonagall no doubt.

"I'm _sorry_ , really," Ron snickered, giving his friend one of his giant grin. "But...well, it's kind of a hoot that Malfoy's in love with you!"

" _Shh_!" Harry hissed, shooting a worried look Draco's way when the toddler shifted in his sleep. He waited until he was sure the boy was settled before speaking again. "He meant like I'm a brother or something. Definitely not what you're thinking! He's four after all!"

"But _still_! How often have you heard Malfoy say the L word to _anyone_?"

"Never, Ron, okay? I get it…"

Ron only grinned wider at Harry's blush across his nose.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop embarrassing you. I'll just keep all my teasing to myself."

"Thank goodness!"

"Yeah, we're all trying to _sleep_ here, Weasly!"

"Sorry Dean, Seamus, g'night," Ron whispered, snuggling under his blanket.

"G'night Ron, Harry."

"G'night you guys," Harry said, laying down as well.

"Oh, and Harry?" Seamus suddenly said.

"Yeah."

You could practically hear the grin on Seamus' face as he said:

"I love ya, Golden Boy."

Harry froze, then yanked the pillow off his bed and chucked it across the room. Unfortunately it hit Neville instead, jarring the boy from sleep and causing him to look around in fear. The other boys had stealthily slipped back into laying positions, pretending to be asleep until Neville shrugged and laid back down, snoring not seconds later. His four roommates snickered, then went silent, deciding to actually sleep. Harry had a little trouble at first, finding himself staring at the blonde sleeping not a foot from his bed. He looked so peaceful, not a sight seen often of the present aged Malfoy. It was a little relieving to see. Harry couldn't imagine that the former Death Eater (even thinking that made him feel awful inside) got a lot of sleep; he could relate to that completely, he never seemed to get a lot of rest either. Seeing him with any sort of peace was enough for him to smile. At least someone would be; the other boys could say all they wanted that they fell asleep and had good dreams, but he could see it in their eyes that they didn't.

It was funny, because soon after thinking that, Harry fell asleep.

* * *

"...Hawry…"

The raven groaned, scrunching his face up when something brushed his nose. It went away a moment later, but he was conscious enough to tell when someone slipped a hand across his own. He slowly opened his eyes, then sat up when he saw a somber, tear-stained face staring up at him.

"Hawry…" the face whimpered.

"Draco?" Harry whispered; he reached over and rubbed the child's hair. "What's wrong?"

"Had bad dweam," Draco told him, sniffling a little. "Got scawed…"

"Oh, I see. Are you alright?"

"No…"

Harry bit his lip nervously, not entirely sure what to do in the situation. After a moment he reached over and grabbed Draco around the waist, lifting him up and setting him on the bed beside him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked as the toddler shifted and settled into a laying position.

"I don' know…" Draco said. "It was weally scawy…"

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Harry started rubbing the toddler's back, not really sure if he was doing something helpful. But the toddler had liked it when he was holding him, so he figured it was a good start.

"I don' wanna. Wanna sweep."

"Okay...well...you can sleep…"

Draco examined Harry's face, then scooted over until he was pressed against the Chosen One's chest. Harry stiffened at this, but did his best to let it slide; he'd had multiple nightmares when he was Draco's (new) age, and had had no one to comfort him at night, as that was when his uncle started locking him in the broom closet. The last thing he wanted was for Draco to have the same thing happen to him, so he curled his arms around the child and rested his chin on his head. Draco seemed to sense his want to comfort him and instantly relaxed, his breathing becoming steadier as time went on.

"...Draco?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Huh?" Draco asked, his fingers poking and tugging at Harry's shirt in front of him.

"What...did you mean when you said that...that you l-loved me?"

His face was red again as he asked, even though Draco probably wouldn't find it to be a strange question.

"Wha' do you mean?"

"Well, _why_ do you love me?"

Draco pursed his little lips, trying to think even though his thoughts were being lulled by Harry's soothing circles on his back.

"Hawry ith nice...an' he hol' me when I was cwyin'..." Draco paused to look up into Harry's eyes, much greener now that his glasses were gone, and smiled. "You'we wike my big bwofer, Hawry."

He looked back down at Harry's shirt as the raven looked at Draco in awe.

"I'fe nefer had a bwover before…"

His words had Harry pulling the lad closer to him, feeling a spark of protection in his blood.

"I'll be your brother, Draco," he said quietly. "If you'll you want me."

Draco smiled sleepily.

"Fank you Hawry…"

A few minutes later and he was asleep in Harry's arms, dreaming better dreams. Harry sighed when he felt the younger breathing deeply, his eyes closing by themselves as the hands of sleep reached out for him. A big brother, huh?

Definitely something he'd never thought he'd hear Draco say...


End file.
